


Reminders of home

by christmastime_in_asgard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmastime_in_asgard/pseuds/christmastime_in_asgard
Summary: You’ve got a thing for Yavinese dudes. They remind you of home... poe Dameron also happens to be Yavinese... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Reminders of home

There are a lot of attractive beings in the galaxy... you wouldn’t call yourself picky or anything but for you most of them happen to be human or humanoid... not that there’s a problem with drastic inter-species relationships in the slightest, it’s just... not... your thing. Regardless, you’ve found that of the attractive humanoids, you have a particular thing for men with dark hair and dark eyes... You honestly thought it was just hot as hell until you really put thought into it. Why dark hair? Specifically curly hair? Native Corellians have dark hair... Corellia also has grand dark redwoods towering miles away from the cities; and that the deep brown of someone’s eyes possibly reminds you of a home you haven’t seen in years.

Maybe you long for the feel of rough hands that know the fragrant wood of a forest and can caress the gentle leaves of the spring ferns, maybe the Corellian history that penetrates your soul and lights the fire in your heart makes you long for a man who knows how to fly, not just in the darkness of space but with the birds in a simple speeder so you can feel the freshness of the damp air after rain... Maybe you love the warm oak hues in those beautiful curls of hair and the strength of a redwood in a sharp jawline, accentuated with a soft smile that is like fireworks going off during New Years... 

“(Y/n), can I help you?” A voice comes across, your eyes widen, FUCK.

“Poe! Hey! Uh, yeah... what’s up?” you come back to now, you’re a technician for the resistance, Corellia is half a galaxy away, you haven’t had any action in a year... not since a messy breakup what-were-we? with Grace... a cafeteria worker. 

“Um... you were just... staring at me?” Poe says, cocking a brow, you blush, of course you were.

“I need an extra set of hands, if you wouldn’t mind,” he asks.

“Yeah, No, I just... I was staring off into space, haha... y’know? Just a brain fart...” you stammer awkwardly. Looking down you realize a puddle of liquid has pooled on the fuel cart you were pushing. Did I just fucking DROOL? You look up, mortified.

“I have to fuel up a fighter on blue squadron but after that I can... uh, squeeze you in,” you joke, trying to ease the conversation a little. It doesn’t really work because the air has just gotten more static.

“Alright... well, when you’re done, I think a piece was damaged... uh... extra hands, to hold it...,” Poe awkwardly asks, cocking an eyebrow and giving you a cheeky smile. You nod, and as he turns, slump over. What the actual fuck is your problem. 

... 

“Hey so, (y/n), I heard you’ve got a thing with Yavinese dudes,” L’envol Haad of blue squadron says, you turn to her, she has the same dark brown curls Poe has, but her eyes are a bright hazel with a greenish tint. Alderaani have hazel eyes usually, but hers are immaculate. 

“No, well I don’t think specifically Yavinese people,” you say, monitoring the fuel intake of her X-wing. People like L’envol don’t really talk to people like you unless it’s for work... you would never be cool enough to actually be with Poe... 

“I guess I just like guys with dark, curly hair... I was thinking maybe it reminds me of the guys back home,” you say, looking to her. She’s another attractive creature in the galaxy. She raises her hand and grabs yours. It’s her metal hand, she still never talks much about it, but bathroom rumors and pillowtalk have brought you the legend that it once caught the blade of a lightsaber. She smiles, playing with a little amethyst ring in your finger.

“I think that’s a normal thing, people miss Home and they see things they miss in other people... I think it’s something the force does to bring us all together,” L’envol says. She plays with your ring and releases your hand. “I have a thing for hazel eyes... my father told me when I was little that there were two types of humans that lived on Alderaan before the end. Some had blue eyes and black hair, and some had hazel eyes, and their hair was silver... The silver-haired Alderaani died out thousands of years before the planet was destroyed, but we always know they’re still with us because now most Alderaani have hazel eyes...” she says, walking to the fuel tank and cutting the flow. 

“The force brings people together because it wants them to be balanced. You have an attraction to people who are like your home because the force is calling for you to be balanced. You need to find someone who knows what you know and feels what you feel,” she finishes. You turn to L’envol, pulling the hose from the fuel tank and coiling it up back to the cart.

“So you’re saying I should find someone from Corellia?” You ask.

“No, I’m saying you should fuck Poe because I’ve seen how you look at him,” she answers bluntly.

“Wait what? No?! I can’t!” You exclaim, blushing again. 

“Listen, honey, I see how he looks at you, he thinks you’re absolutely adorable, and take it from me, that man knows how to use his dick...” she smirks. 

“But, you’re a pilot! And I’m just a technician, there’s no way he’d pick me over someone like you!” You say. L’envol shakes her head, chuckling.

“Poe and I had our time, we broke it off because work got in the way and we’re on good enough terms. He needs someone a little more grounded... literally,” she says, crossing her arms and leaning on a landing wheel. 

“Just ask him to eat at the caf together and you’ll see, he’s gonna say yes,” she smiles, pushing you lightly. You turn to her.

“L’envol I don’t know if I ca-“ L’envol pushes you again.

“Go on.”

L’envol shoves you away from her X-wing, SHIT you’re terrified. You make your way over to the other end of the hangar, relaying your thoughts.

Hey, poe, wanna get lunch?

Poe, you’ve always been a great friend, but I feel like we could be more

‘Sup, hot stuff

Poe I think you’re really cute and I want you to have sex with me because I really want to see you naked!

Fuck... you’re bad at this. You push the fuel cart back into its designated place, sigh and turn around. Headed towards black squadron. 

You can do this, you can do this, you can do this...

“Hey Poe, uh, you said you needed something?” You say, taking the pilot’s attention, you forget he’s close to your height, and your heart beats faster when he turns and looks you dead in the eye. 

“Yeah, (y/n), I just need you to help me tighten this piece, I asked BB-8 to check it out and he thinks that’s what it needs,” he says. You examine the part.

“No it doesn’t need that, you’ll need to bypass this piece first,” you pull a wire, “and then hold these two, and I need your hands,” you grunt, bending over to reach into the hull. Poe brushes your hip as he squeezes in next to you. Fuck, your face is literally inches from his. He holds the piece as you tighten the bolt. It makes a clack as it shifts into place. You turn to him, accidentally bumping your nose into his.

“Oh god I’m sorry,” you stutter, pulling back. Poe is just smiling. Your heart is pounding. “Hey, crazy question, but my friends are all out today and I have my break in 10... Do you wanna... I don’t know... get some lunch?” You choke out.

“I think that would be nice, just gimme a few minutes to get all this grease off my hands” he says, smiling wider. He shimmies out of the hull of the ship, brushing your hip, and you gasp as his hand ever so lightly touches your ass as he stands. 

...

“(Y/n), did you want to eat this here or did you want to get it to go and we could eat somewhere quieter?” Poe asks while you two stand in line. You shrug. 

“Whatever you want. I’m just ready to eat stuffed rice balls...” you smile. Mmmm, rice, curry sauce, stuffed with steamed veggies and bantha meat? Absolute fucking banger of a dish.

Poe grabs two bags and nudges for you to leave, making your way back to his quarters.

...

“So, why did you want to get lunch with me?” Poe asks. You wipe your tears and take a deep breath, the whole time you two had been eating he’d been cracking jokes making you cry with laughter.

“I don’t know, I just... you’re one of my primary pilots and I just wanted to get to know you, you’re a popular guy,” you answer. Poe gives out a sharp “hmmph” and stands up.

“That’s odd,” he says, walking to his door and locking it. You begin to breathe heavier. 

“Because a friend of mine in blue squadron says you’ve got a thing for Yavinese dudes,” Poe says, sitting back down on his bed. Your laughing is gone and you look out the window ashamed.

“I’m sorry I just... she said it’s because I miss Home... and I do, I’m not trying to impose on anything or make anything happen or for things to be awkward I just really have thought you were an interesting person who made me laugh and I guess I just started feeling attracted to you...” you spit out rapidly, a lump begins to form in your throat, making the rice you’re eating harder to swallow. Why would you even think about having sex with Poe... he’s out of your league... L’envol is probably laughing at you right now or something. What an idiot you were.

“I’m sorry,” you say. Poe just stares at you with those beautiful brown eyes. 

“(Y/n), I miss Home too...” Poe says after a while. He scoots closer to you. 

“And just because you become attracted to someone who reminds you of Home doesn’t make how you feel invalid... and if they make you laugh and you feel comfortable, then why is it shameful?” his voice slows as he leans towards you.

“L’envol tells me you look at me, even when we aren’t working, and that you want someone,” he murmurs. You turn back to him, his eyes are dark and a deep oaky brown that melts you.

“(Y/n)” he says softly before capturing your lips in his mouth. You’re startled, but his lips are soft and it’s a sweet kiss. He pulls back and looks at you expectantly. You smile and take him into another kiss, relaxing into it and bringing your arms up to wrap around him. 

“Remind me of Home,” you mumble as you push him down on the bed. You straddle him as he kicks his shoes off and brings his legs up. You capture him in another kiss, this time more intense as you slowly slide your tongue in to explore his mouth. He sighs as you do so and his grip becomes more intense. He flips you over, kissing your neck before sitting up and undoing his shirt, you copy him until you’re both in just underwear. He leans down to lay beside you, cupping your head in one hand, and fondling a breast in the other, you haven’t felt this content in ages as he takes your mouth, sliding his hands down your stomach to land on your mound. 

“How often do you do this?” You ask breathily in between intense kisses. 

“Not enough,” he answers, giggling. He teases your opening with his rough finger, and slides it in, you instinctively widen your legs as he takes you in another kiss. After a minute or so, he adds a finger, then another, curling them inside you as they pump. You let out high breaths when his thumb comes up to brush your clit. He massages your pussy and you manage to bring a hand up to caress the growing heat in his underwear. 

“I do think you’re really hot,” he says as he begins to push his hand in further. For a minute it’s just relaxing to feel his fingers moving in and out, but he straightens up just as you’re about to fully relax. He pulls his fingers out, and you let out a huff.

“Sit in my lap,” he asks, sitting up and leaning against the wall. You crawl over to him, kissing him and taking off your panties, a string of wetness pulls from your labia to your underwear. He tugs at his briefs until they come down to reveal his penis. Probably not the biggest cock you’ve ever had, but definitely the best looking. You lean down and give the head a lick, as he smirks.

“If we can skip that I’d rather just have you ride me,” he says. You pull up and he’s looking at you with hooded eyes, you never thought you’d be able to say Poe dameron’s dick had been inside you, oh well...

You crawl up and straddle him, grabbing onto the shaft and easing it down. It hurts just a bit, but the stretch feels so good after so long. You let out a light moan as he sheaths himself and you feel your walls filled. He grabs onto your hips as you begin to gyrate into him. 

“I haven’t fucked in a while, sorry if this isn’t my best,” you say, letting out a breathy laugh. Poe looks up at you, his mouth is opened just barely and he looks at you with hooded eyes. 

“You’ll do just fine, love,” he groans as he takes your nipple in his mouth. You change your pace, and he lets out a huff through his nose. He pulls off your nipple with a pop and moves to your other breast as his hips move in tune with yours. You let out a breath and bring a hand up to run through his curls as he starts to nuzzle into your neck. The ferns brushing against the window get inside your head as he moves inside you. It feels so nice, this rhythmic movement of your hips and it’s addicting in a way that you honestly feel like you could sit her forever, riding him lazily... his hands, softly gripping your hips and guiding them against his, tense up as he pulls from your neck.

“(Y/N), hop off, I need you to lay down,” poe says, you obey and he pulls out, flipping you over and pressing you down into the mattress.

“I need to fuck you like this, (y/n), let me fuck you like this?” He asks, pulling your ass into the air. 

“Yesss,” you moan as he positions himself at your entrance again.

“Are you gonna cum in my pussy?” You whine as he slides into you, his grip intensifies against your ass. He lets out a breathy “Yeah,” as he bends over you and starts to move his hips. You widen your legs against him and lean down. His cock fills you up and goes deep into your pussy as you feel him press back and forth inside you. Your legs shake as the room quiets to heavy breaths and the light sound of skin slapping.

“Fuck me,” you sigh as you slide into a low groan, and Poe leans down, grabbing your ass with one hand, and slapping the other side with his other hand. You’re caught off guard and tense up, making him groan. Ohhh fuck it feels so good... you wiggle your ass against his hips and back into them. 

“Are you gonna spank me like that again or are you just gonna come?” You taunt him playfully, he grins and slaps your ass again, twice this time, a little harder, you groan and he responds. You slip out and turn around to face him, taking his mouth in yours again, feeling his tongue against yours and flipping him around so that he’s on his hands and knees above you. 

Poe giggles as you slide into missionary. 

“Yknow, this is my favorite time to fuck?” He says. You bust out laughing.

“Why? What is this time?” 

“It’s post-food sex, it’s the best!” He giggles. You laugh again as he slips to a gentler pace. You relax again as you feel his hips move. You bring your legs up. 

“Hmm, I do like the post-food feel, it’s nice and comfortable,” you agree. Poe stops, rising up fully on his hands over you. He stares at you for a second, and then laughs. 

“What?” You giggle-ask.

“I just can’t believe I get to spend time with you, you’re really fun to be around,” he says. You blush.

“Nah.”

“No I mean it. I-hah- I really think you’re funny, and super sweet.” Poe says, his breathing is getting a little heavy. He leans back down to tenderly kiss you, turning more intense as his pace begins to quicken again. You let out a light breath as he thrusts deeper. At this point his dick is at that rhythmic motion again where you feel as though you could lay like this forever, fully relaxed with him thrusting into you as deep as he can.

“(Y/n), let me come inside you,” he whispers against your neck, his brow is furrowed. Your eyes have closed and you nod, running your hands through his hair and kissing him deeply again. You shift yourself underneath him. He takes your knees into his arms and pressing them up against your chest. You let out a breathy gasp as he slides in all the way. 

“(Y/n), I’m getting close,” he grunts, looking at you with the dark oaky eyes. You open your mouth, and as he takes you in another kiss, his pace quickens. You reach a hand down to tease your clit ever so gently, feeling the energy pool up in the pit of your stomach. You press harder on your clit, rubbing in circles as his cock slides in and out. You gasp and let out a yelp as it takes you by surprise, your hands and feet start to shake as your back struggles to arch. Poe pulls your hips on again as he follows you with a breathy groan. He drops his head to your shoulder as you feel his cum filling up your core.

“F-fuck” he moans softly, dropping your legs and wrapping his arms around you tightly. He’s still gyrating but it’s less intense now. He’s spent and you’re spent and you both lay there, breathing heavily. Time seems to stop as you stare at the ceiling. You can feel the itch of his chest hair mixing with your sweat and you can’t wait for it to dry, but you stay put, because he’s gripping so tightly to you as though you may disappear. 

Time slowly passes as your labored breathing relaxes and he lifts his head. Releasing his grip he shifts up to lay next to you. Maneuvering one arm underneath your neck and fiddling with your soft hair. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, looking at you. You turn to him, and he tenderly kisses you once. Twice. Turns back.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he says calmly. You smile. You giggle when he runs his fingers across your chest. Partially because it tickles and partially because you can feel his cum dripping out of your pussy. You turn to him and throw a leg over his abdomen, careful to avoid his softening dick. 

“I think you’re pretty handsome too...” you say, nuzzling into his neck.  
“Can I ask you something?” You say. Poe cocks a brow as if to say yes.

“Do you think we could have something?” You tentatively ask.

“Well something’s gonna be happening regardless, that was some good-ass sex, and I’m Yavinese, I know that shit well.” You let out a hearty laugh.

“I mean it. Will you be my boyfriend?” You ask. Poe smirks.

“Boyfriends are for twelve year olds... I’ll happily be your man,” he answers, wrapping his arms around you again and kissing you tenderly. You pull the covers up over his shoulders and nestle into his grip.

“Good,” you say closing your eyes. He runs his fingers through your hair and lulls you to sleep.


End file.
